hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keys
There are many different kinds of keys that can be used in Hidden City, there are keys to open doors, enter locations, mini-games, and to unlock treasuries. Please visit the Daily Occurrences page for more in-depth details and what each treasure contains. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Skeleton Keys Skeleton Keys are special entry keys that allow players to enter specific locations and without the number of keys required, the player isn't allowed to enter. It is quite easy to stock up on Skeleton Keys as many other locations have them as an item drop and there are a few boosts to help you gain more as you play. These are the locations that require a player to have a Skeleton Key upon entering: * Santa's Workshop * Market * The Hotel * Castle Gate * Laboratory * Pier * Masquerade Ball * Christmas School * Emperor's Palace * Secret Room * Greenhouse * Jack's Tower Event Entry Keys In this game, there are monthly events which brings either a new location or an old location gets an updated look. During these events, a player is required to collected "entry keys" to gain access to the event location. These keys change with each event and there are separate keys required for the Excavations and the Magical Items mini-games as well. Earn the event location keys by playing other locations in hidden city, the more high level the location, the more keys they provide. The amount of keys given in locations varies by level and also by how many days the event lasts. The shorter the event, the higher amount of keys players can get from locations and the longer the event, the lower number of keys players are able to earn from locations. Secret Keys During events, after two-three plays, players are able to unlock "Secret Items Mode" which enables all players to search for "hidden" keys within the event location. These keys vary in difficultly in searching for them and how many keys per scene also change with each Rank. Winter Key.png|Hidden Keys Example Globes - Event Location Key.png|Event Location Key Example Christmas Note - Mini Game Key.png|Mini-Game Key Example City Treasures Keys Blue and Green Keys All of these keys have one thing in common which is they open the different types of City Treasures that can be found on the map. For a complete detail of which treasuries they open and what the treasures contain can by found on the Daily Occurrences page. This specific key is used for the coin pile that shows up on your map Purple/Pink Cache Key's This key is for the Disappearing Legend Cache which can be earned through mini-games. This key is for the Discoverer's Cache and these keys can be earned by fighting Monsters. White Key This key belongs to the Exploration Chest and can only be found in Monster Treasuries. Brass/Brown Key This is for the Exploration Chest, but this one can be opened by coins. Light Blue Winged Key This is for the Survival Kit which requires a player to play through anomalies to collect the keys for it. Category:Keys Category:Gameplay